


Chance Meeting

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: The reader unexpectedly runs into Dean.





	

 

“Dean!”

This was the last place you’d expected to see Dean, at some fancy faculty party. Shit, it was the last place you’d ever expected to be, but you went where the cases took you. Anything to take your mind off of the search for Dean. It had been weeks since either you or Sam had had any kind of lead and you’d been going stir crazy. So, when another hunter had called, asking for help hunting a demon at the small college, you’d jumped at the chance, leaving Sam behind at the bunker, promising to call if you heard anything. 

Of course, you hadn’t expected the demon to be Dean, hadn’t expected to see Dean racing through the middle of the grassy common area, the First Blade clutched in his hand. You’d nearly spilled your drink when you dropped it to the table and raced out the door, hiking up your skirt and running after him, your damn high heels slowing you down.

He’d glanced back, just before he’d run into the nearest building. You’d barely made it inside when you saw him turn down a dark, empty hallway. You picked up the pace, hurrying to catch him, bursting through the door he’d just gone through, stopping dead in your tracks. The hallway was empty. 

“Dean?” you called.

A hand closed around your wrist, yanking you into an empty room, a hand over your mouth as you were roughly pushed against the cement wall.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Dean growled. “How did you find me? Go home, Y/N.”

You shook your head, his hand on your mouth stopping you from speaking. He slowly lowered his hand, but he kept his hold on you, kept you against the wall.

“I can’t, Dean,” you whispered. “Not without you. Come home with me. Come home and let Sam and I help you. We can fix this, fix you.”

“I don’t want you to fix me,” he said, slamming his open palm against the wall by your head, his eyes flipping quickly to black. “I like this. I like the disease.”

“What about us?” you asked. “What about you and me?”

“There is no you and me,” he muttered, releasing you, though he didn’t step back.

“Don’t you miss me?” you murmured. 

“No,” he snapped.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain his words inflicted, reminding yourself that this wasn’t Dean, not your Dean.

He leaned over you, inhaling deeply, his hand on the back of your head. He kissed you, pushing his tongue into your mouth, holding you to him. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, returning the kiss with a hunger you hadn’t known existed. Because, Jesus, he may not have missed you, but you missed him, missed his touch, his kiss, missed the feel of him making love to you, missed the way he smelled, the way he tasted, everything. You pushed your hand between your bodies and traced the line of his cock, feeling it twitch with interest at your touch.

“You don’t want to do this, Y/N,” he said.

“Yes, I do,” you mumbled. You slowly opened the button on his jeans, your hand sliding past the waistband, a moan leaving you as you touched the bare skin behind the thick denim. You took him in your hand, caressing him.

Dean growled, the sound feral, vicious, unlike anything you’d ever heard from him. He closed his eyes, his forehead resting against yours, his breath blowing in your face. You moaned again and leaned in to kiss him.

But Dean was lightning quick, grabbing your hands and holding them above your head, slamming you against the wall. He dragged his nose down your jaw, inhaling deeply, before nipping roughly at your bottom lip, hard enough to hurt, hard enough that the coppery taste of blood was on your tongue.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he whispered. The hard length of his cock pressed against your stomach as he slid the hand not holding yours down your side and grabbed your skirt, hiking it up above your waist. His fingers twisting in the flimsy underwear you were wearing under the cocktail dress you’d worn to the party.

You drew in a stuttering breath and nodded.

Dean ripped your underwear from your body, shoving them in the pocket of his jacket. He pulled open his jeans, freeing his cock, stroking it several times, his charcoal black eyes devouring you. He spun you around, pushing your skirt out of his way as he leaned over you, catching your earlobe between his teeth, biting it hard enough to make you cry out.

“Are you sure?” he murmured.

“Yes,” you hissed, bracing your hands against the wall.

He put one hand on your shoulder, holding you still while he pushed into you. You bit your lip, tears springing to your eyes, the burn of him entering you taking you by surprise. He slid his arm around your waist, his chest pressed to your back, his fingers digging into your shoulder. He yanked you backward as he thrust into you, burying his cock deep inside you.

“Jesus,” you moaned, pushing back against him, wanting all of him, wanting to feel every inch of him, wanting him to take control of you.

Dean pulled out, his hands moving down your sides, stopping only long enough to roughly squeeze your breast before continuing to your hips, gripping them tightly as his own hips snapped forward, his substantial length slamming back into you. 

A guttural, incoherent sound left you and you felt like your breath had been knocked right out of you. You dropped your head, resting it against your arm, your nails scraping the wall. You almost collapsed, the sensations Dean managed to pull out of you were intense and overwhelming, they always had been, making your knees weak. But this, the way he was making you feel, it was like nothing you’d ever felt before. It was pain and pleasure and perfection rolled into one unbelievable feeling.

Dean’s breath was hot against your neck, his hands burning everywhere they touched, every drag of his cock making you ache with need, ache with a need unlike any you had ever experienced. You pushed back against him, unable to stop yourself from begging him to take you, to use you.

He pounded into you, taking what he wanted, what he needed, his hands brutally tight on your hips, holding you in place as he took what he wanted and gave you more than he would ever know.

Dean set a manic pace, pounding into you, unrelentless. The room was filled with the sounds of his groans and your gasps, the slap of skin against skin, two bodies moving toward the ultimate release. He held you so tight it hurt, his movements becoming more and more erratic, until he thrust into you one last time, burying himself to the root, a deep grunt coming from him as he came.

A shudder raced through you, your heart hammering in your chest, all consuming pleasure taking over your entire body, the orgasm so good it almost hurt. You gasped, struggling to regain control of your traitorous body, struggling with the knowledge that you’d just voluntarily given yourself to a man who would most likely kill you without a second thought.

Dean pushed himself away from you with a groan, stumbling back a few steps while you leaned against the wall, head down, your breath tearing in and out of your throat. Somehow, you managed to turn around, falling against the wall, the evidence of what you’d just done with Dean, with a demon, running down your thighs. 

You watched as he tucked himself back into his pants, a slight smirk on his face, his eyes still black. Once he was finished, he took a hold of your elbow, pulling you none too gently to your full height, hovering over you.

“I did miss that,” he chuckled, brushing your hair from your face. His touch was surprisingly gentle.

“Dean -”

He cut you off with a hard kiss to the corner of your mouth. He stepped back and blinked, his eyes now their natural, perfect green. Then he was gone.

You sagged against the wall and closed your eyes. You had to get him back. You had to.

 


End file.
